The invention is based on an acceleration pick-up. In acceleration pick-ups, it is known to clamp in the bending spring at one side along the entire width and to determine the deflection of the bending spring by means of piezo-resistive elements. These pick-ups are relatively highly sensitive transversely and have no warning device when the bending spring breaks or is damaged in some other way.